wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Frozen Rain
Hi All! This is a story I've decided to write about Snowflake after Arctic gets killed, and Foeslayer gets frozen, etc. I asked myself, What if Snowflake was somehow reincarnated? Kind of like Darkstalker, but not a hybrid, and no enchantments on fruit or anything. I think that Snowflake would be great... as a RainWing. I mean, think about it! The Rainforest and the Ice Kingdom are polar opposites, IceWings apparently hate it there because it's not cold enough for them, and it would give Snowflake a chance to start over, and not be as... antagonistic. She'd be pure RainWing, but feel a bit out of place in the RainWing society, and hate the queen for being lazy. Enjoy! '' ''~VanquishedHydra4844 Prologue': ' Snowflake was ready for it all to be over. After her fiancee, Arctic, that arrogant son of a walrus, had burned her wing and run off with that NightWing, her life had never been the same. The healers had told her she'd never be able to fly again, and all the rage that she'd been hiding under the surface nearly exploded out of her, but she had managed to keep it in. One of the only good things that had come out of it was that she had Fox by her side at all times, or at least most of the time, as Fox was sometimes busy with royal stuff. A few years ago, the queen had returned with several squadrons of soldiers, and a NightWing. The ''NightWing. The exact same one that had stolen Arctic. Snowflake growled at the memory. Queen Diamond had ordered some of the guards to go on ahead and take Foeslayer to the Caves, a series of underground caverns in the Ice Kingdom near where the frostbreath would come out. "Snowflake! Did you hear?" Fox said, walking up to her. "About what?" Snowflake asked, her friend's voice snapping her back to the present. Fox smiled, and draped her wing over Snowflake's shoulders. "The queen recieved news today that Arctic, your... ''fiancee-" ''"An ''arrogant one, at that, Fox." "Yes... Your fiancee is dead. Killed, by his own thrice-cursed offspring." "Thank the moons! I still hate him and that NightWing, though." "I know, Snowflake. I understand. Soon... I'll be queen... and they'll all be dead." 2,000 years later... '' In the Rainforest Kingdom, an egg was hatching. The dragonet inside clawed it's way out, it's scales the color of rainclouds, and its eyes blue-gray. "Another one's hatching!" shouted a bright yellow RainWing named Canary. "What should we name her?" "I don't know, Dart. What should we name her?" "Rainstorm?" "I guess." Dart smiled widely, and picked up the newly hatched dragonet. "Hi, Rainstorm! I'm Dart!" Rainstorm squeaked in annoyance, and bared her fangs, her ruff turning orange. Dart didn't put her down, instead flying around the kingdom. Finally, Rainstorm growled, and rolled her eyes. Then she opened her mouth, and clamped her teeth down hard on Dart's talons. "Youch! Careful there, Rainstorm. You don't want to venom me, do you?" Rainstorm growled in response. "Time to go home, Rainie!" Dart cooed, with Rainstorm picturing what would happen if she clawed him on his stupid bright blue, yellow, and pink snout. She didn't see any other dragons, but she had a feeling that if Dart and Canary were this bad, then the rest of the dragons here, if any, were probably horrid. Only a few hours old, and she already hated it. '''I can wait.' ''she thought. '''And when the time comes, I'm getting out of here.' '' Chapter 1: ''3 years later... '' Rainstorm had always kept to herself, unlike the other RainWings. She was... different. Odd, in that she hated suntime, and preferred eating meat over fruit. She also never displayed her emotions, unlike the rest of those idiotically happy dragons that should come with a warning label saying ' ''CAUTION: If stared at too long, permanent blindness may occur.' '' Rainstorm hated everything about the Rainforest, and wondered often if she wasn't the first RainWing to feel that way. Rainstorm especially hated Dart, her venom-training instructor. From the day she hatched, she fantasized often about ripping the happy-go-lucky smile that always seemed to be plastered on Dart's face straight off, then turning it upside down, and sticking it on like that, in a permanent frown, and never able to talk again. Ooh, what a beautiful image. Dart with a permanent frown stuck to his stupid snout, and never talking again for the rest of eternity. She closed her eyes and imagined the wonderful silence. "RAINSTORM!!!" shouted a familiar voice. "What?" she grumbled, not bothering to turn invisible, knowing the dragon that the voice belonged to would just find her anyway. "Oh, you're up there. Dart wants to see you. He's in the venom-training area." "Fine, Tiger, I'm coming." Tiger was one of the only RainWings that Rainstorm felt actually understood her and her personality: Supressed rage. No one else even thought about whether or not she even ''had ''a personality. By the time she got to the training area, she saw Tiger, but Dart wasn't there. "You told me Dart would be here, Tiger. Where is he?" "He was here, when I last saw him, but now he's gone." Tiger said flatly. "Okay, well, Good riddance. Who cares about him?" Tiger smiled, her dark blue eyes flashing and making Rainstorm remember something or someone that happened in the past: ''A gray IceWing with a circle on a necklace around her neck staring at the IceWing prince, her eyes narrowing. "My, my, my," said an IceWing with white scales that had gray-blue scales scattered throughout, and dark blue eyes, walking up to the gray IceWing. "Wasn't that an interesting interaction." The gray IceWing dipped her head in a half-bow, and said, "Please accept my apologies, for I do not recognize your face. I hope I am not bringing great dishoner upon my family." "No, we haven't met yet." the white IceWing said, nodding back. "I'm Snowfox." '' "Earth to Rainstorm! Hello! Rainstorm! You in there?" Tiger said, waving her talon in front of Rainstorm's snout. Rainstorm blinked, and said, "Oh. I'm so sorry." She dipped her head in a half-bow, then froze, and thought, '''Rainstorm! What in the three moons are you doing? Whatever that was, it wasn't real. Just a weird daydream. You're not... not an IceWing! You're a RainWing! You don't have to bow unless you're talking to the queen! Queen Dazzling is stupid.' '' "Sorry, Tiger. I just... had a weird dream or something. It was probably nothing." "Ah. You sort of... blanked out, or something. But, I understand how you feel. I've been having some odd dreams, too, lately, but they're hard to explain." "Yeah. I can't explain mine very well either." "Want to go to the stream?" "Sure." "Race you there!" Tiger then flew off, with Rainstorm following close behind. Chapter 2: As Rainstorm arrived at the stream, she saw Tiger streak ahead of her, then jump into the stream, her dark blue eyes flashing and reflecting the water, and she laughed happily. Another odd daydream slammed into Rainstorm full force. ''The white IceWing smiled, showing tiny gems embedded in her teeth. "Snowfox and Snowflake. We're either destined to be great friends, or terrible enemies, aren't we? Let's avoid any confusion; you may call me Fox." "Certainly," the gray IceWing replied, smiling. "As long as you never call me Flake." Snowfox laughed. "I'm sure you're anything but. It must take a very cunning dragon to ensnare the talons of Prince Arctic." Her dark blue eyes flicked toward the NightWings, and her brows lifted innocently. "I promise you, the only cunning dragon involved in this is the queen. I take no credit for the match." '' "Then true love with a handsome prince just fell into your talons?" Snowfox said slyly. "You must be the happiest dragon in the Ice Kingdom." "I am so lucky." Snowflake replied sarcastically. "He's very... charming." The two IceWings watched Arctic for a long moment. "I'm sure there are many other dragons who would love to be in your scales." Snowfox said, shooting another glance at the NightWings. "Naturally." Snowflake agreed. "Who wouldn't want to marry a prince and watch her daughters fight to the death for the throne?" '' The dream faded, and Rainstorm realized that she was flat on her face in the stream, with Tiger soaking wet and looking irritatedly at her. "Sorry, just had an odd dream again." "Oh. Okay." As Rainstorm sat up, she noticed Tiger smiling in a way that seemed familiar, and something deep inside her stirred, like the ghosts of a long-forgotten dream. Tiger smiled slyly at her, then turned invisible, with only her gray-blue stripes, the ones for which she was named, showing, making it look like a bunch of pale gray blue ribbons were just hanging in the air. "Catch me if you can, Rainstorm." her voice coming from Rainstorm's left, sounding like an ancient ghost whispering from under the soil. Then the stripes disappeared. Rainstorm knew that this was Tiger's favorite trick; using her camouflage to hide in plain sight, and managing to drive other RainWings crazy in the process. Rainstorm knew where to find Tiger, however. The blue RainWing always seemed to hide in the same spot: the Baobab tree. She headed in the direction of where the Baobab tree was located. Soon after, she arrived. Then Rainstorm spotted an odd, striped lump that looked like a dragon curled onto one of the tree's branches. She went over and poked it with a talon. "Tiger, I've found you!" she said. Tiger smiled, showing her teeth, which were a little bit stained with juice from a clutch of blackberries she had found several hours ago. "So you did." "I'm tired. Do you want to go back to the village for suntime?" "Three moons, no! I hate it!" "I agree. How about... we just stay here?" "Yes. Even better." The two of them curled up on the branches, and fell asleep. Chapter 3: As she slept, Rainstorm drifted into an odd dream, similar to the daydreams that she'd been having. "Well," Snowfox said, "True love. Right?" "Indeed." Snowflake replied. "True love." The two IceWings watched Arctic for a moment. "He's contemplating his noble reflection in the ice cubes." Snowflake observed. Snowfox clamped her talons around her snout, trying not to laugh, but instead let out a snort so loud that several dragons wrinkled their foreheads at her. "Silvery moons," she said. "You have a depth of dark water beneath your ice, don't you?" "Only for my greatest friends... and my most terrible enemies." Snowflake stared into Snowfox's eyes. "Now I'm quite sure which one I'd rather be." Snowfox said, tipping her head. "Do you know what will happen if you ''don't ''end up having daughters with Prince Arctic?" "I miss out on the tremendous fun of watching my mother-in-law rip them apart?" "That, and also, only one dragon is left to challenge Diamond for the throne." "You." "Me." '' ''"It seems that you and I have some mutual goals." "Isn't it wonderful to meet a dragon who's a kindred spirit?" Snowfox draped her tail over Snowflake's lightly, and leaned closer. "I have a few ideas... if you're interested." Snowfox said. "Whatever you have to say." Snowflake replied. "I'll always be listening." Then the two of them bent their heads together, whispering, as the gale built into a howling snowstorm outside. '' As that dream finished, Rainstorm tried to get up, but decided not to, and fell back to sleep, into another dream. ''Snowfox's tail curled gently around Snowflake's, their spikes clicking softly together. "Did you hear that?" Snowfox whispered. It was windy and snowy on the balcony outside Arctic's room, but it gave the two of them a good place to observe his movements. He had been sneaking off to see that NightWing, Foeslayer, each night, and seeing the queen sweep through like an avenging hailstorm was a shock. "How did she know?" Snowflake hissed. "If her plan for him works, then ours is ruined." "We won't let that happen." Snowfox squeezed Snowflake's talon. "You will never have to marry him. I swear by the eggs that hatched the world." '' ''Snowfox shook snow off of her snout and glanced at Arctic's door. "Maybe we were thinking too small anyway. If they were caught together, yes, that would be a scandal, and he would be dishonored, and your parents might let you back out of the marriage. But they might not- they might cover it up somehow. He's still an animus, which makes him valuable, even if Diamond has to kill a quartet of NightWings to clean up his mess." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "We need him out of the kingdom," Snowflake suggested. "Or dead. Otherwise, someone else will marry him and have dragonets. I haven't forgotten that we're here to solve your problem, too." "Yours first." Snowfox said. "Yours is more urgent. I can deal with dragonets later if I have to." Snowflake smiled and brushed a stray ice crystal from her friend's cheek. "Out of the kingdom", Snowfox echoed. "Do you think... is he stupid enough to run away with her?" '' ''"If he's not," Snowflake asked, "Can we make him that stupid?" "He'd have to use his magic to get past those two guards." Snowfox said. "And to get her safely away from here." Snowflake added. "Would he risk his soul that way?" "Risk his soul and break the IceWings’ strictest rule about animus power. He’s a rule follower. I haven’t seen any sign of secret courage in him before.” “Neither have I. And for something like this … he’d have to break a lot of rules.” Fox flicked her wings back and said, "He’d have to be desperate.” "He'd have to think she was in danger." "Yes." Fox said. "I can do that. Queen Diamond will let me visit him tomorrow, even if no one else can. I’ll hint to him that the queen is displeased with the turn the negotiations have taken.” “He’ll believe that,” Fox observed, “because it’s true. Those NightWings are as arrogant as Diamond. It’s almost funny to see which side can stick their snouts higher in the air.” “Yes, this proposed alliance was never going to work.” Snowflake hunched her wings against a gust of wind. “I could have told them that from the beginning.” “So when he hears that the queen is angry with them …” “Then I’ll hint that the queen might have other, deadlier plans for the NightWings … especially for one of them.” “And he’ll believe that,” said Fox, “because Diamond was acting like she knew all about his secret romance tonight. Whether she really does know or not, he’ll find it easy to imagine that she might kill his dear moon-eyed truly beloved out of vengeance or spite.” “Or to make sure she’s out of his life forever.” Snowflake nodded. “It will be almost too easy to slip those worries into his mind after tonight.” '' ''“You’re brilliant,” said Fox, tossing her wings wide and spinning on the balcony, letting the snow whirl around her. “And meanwhile, I’ll spread a rumor among the guards that something strange might be happening tomorrow night. If they see Arctic trying to escape with the NightWings, he won’t be able to change his mind and slither back. He’ll have to keep flying.” “Don’t let Queen Diamond find out, though,” Snowflake said. “She needs to sleep through it, or else she could use her magic to stop them.” “No fear,” said Fox. “She’ll miss the whole thing. In fact, I might have a sleeping potion I bought from a RainWing once that could be useful …” “You’re brilliant,” said Snowflake. “I hope the guards won’t be cowards,” Fox said, looking out at the whirling snowflakes. '' “I want to make sure Arctic doesn’t get past us without a fight.” “I want to be there, too,” said Snowflake. “I want to see his face when he realizes he’s not the great ice dragon’s gift to the world after all. When he discovers we’ve outsmarted him.” “And if something goes wrong,” said Fox, making an innocently sad face, “and he doesn’t make it … or they both don’t make it …” “Well,” said Snowflake, “that wouldn’t be the end of the world either.”'' The dream faded, and when Rainstorm got herself fully awake, she found herself staring into the eyes of a NightWing. Chapter 4: Rainstorm leaped back with a snarl, readying her fangs to spit venom at the NightWing in case he attacked her. Unlike the rest of the tribe, she wasn't afraid to use her venom on other dragons if needed. Tiger was the same way. The NightWing simply stared at her creepily. He looked like a monster, like something that shouldn't exist. Tiger was awake, though she was completely invisible, aside from her blue-gray stripes that seemed to be hanging in the air. The NightWing suddenly slashed his talons in Tiger's direction, and he must have scratched her, because she appeared with a roar, her venom flying and hitting him on his shoulder. The NightWing roared in pain and launched himself away from them. Rainstorm shot after him, and saw that he landed on the ground. She sprayed the NightWing on all the scales she could get to. He howled, shooting fire in all directions. Rainstorm dodged the flames, and as she did, another one of the dream things crashed into her again. Snowflake and Fox watched as the NightWings flew off with Arctic. Several of the guards launched themselves after them, and Fox screamed, "It's the NightWings! They're stealing our prince! Stop them!" Snowflake watched as Arctic ordered the guard's spears to kill them. Then she roared, "What did you do?" as she flew toward them. "You monster! I knew those dragons! How could you just kill them? For a NightWing? What is wrong with you?" She slashed her talons at Arctic's snout, but the NightWing, Foeslayer drove her back. "I was going to let you have him," Snowflake shouted at Foeslayer. "But he doesn't deserve to live! He doesn't deserve to be happy!" She dove toward Arctic again. Foeslayer shot a blast of fire at her. Arctic seemed to catch the fireball in his talons and shoved it toward her. Then the flames caught all along one of her wings. Snowflake howled, falling to the ground. '' Rainstorm shook herself out of it, and realized that smoke was trailing from one of her wings, as it was eaten up by the NightWing's flames. Pain crashed into her, and as Rainstorm plummeted toward the ground, she thought she heard Snowflake's scream echoing around her. Tiger dove under her, catching her and stamping out the flames, then shooting her venom into one of the NightWing's eyes. As Tiger caught her, Rainstorm fell into another one of the dream things. ''As Snowflake fell, she heard Fox screaming, too, like she was the one who had been burned. The IceWing princess caught her, and breathed frostbreath all over Snowflake's wing, extinguishing the flames, but leaving a trail of blackened marks. Snowflake howled in pain, clutching Fox as her wing flailed uselessly. As Foeslayer and Arctic flew off, Fox roared, "I'll never forgive you for this! I'll kill every last NightWing if I get a chance! You’ll wake up one day with my claws in your eyes! I’m going to wipe out your whole tribe and leave you until last so you’ll know their deaths are all your fault!” It faded, and Rainstorm winced as Tiger landed next to the NightWing's body. Her friend kicked it, and then lifted off, carrying her to the healer's hut. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)